


What's this?

by obitobitosies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitobitosies/pseuds/obitobitosies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and the Inquisitor are interrupted on a night out by a strange bedfellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's this?

“Lowell?” The other side of the mattress grumbled. “What is this?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, what is this?” Dorian gestured to the lump between them, not paying attention to the fact that Lowell was facing the other way.  
  
Groaning in protest, the larger lump that was Lowell rolled over. “What are yo-” He stopped as soon as he saw the unusual bump in the bed.  
  
Then it moved.  
  
Both men flinched in alarm. It was alive, whatever it was.  
  
Dorian carefully lifted the edge of the blanket up and flung it backwards, as if on fire. There, laying in between them, was a little girl.  
  
“What is that?” Dorian stared at the small child, almost horrified. Lowell laughed.  
  
“It’s just a kid.”  
  
“What do you mean ‘just a kid’?” He lifted his hand and stared at it. “Are they normally this noxious?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lowell raised his hand and created a gentle glow.  
  
“How do you not smell that?” Dorian pinched his nose in disgust. Flipping the blanket aside, he rose from the bed. “Just do something about it, will you?”  
  
“Aww, c’mon Dorian. She’s adorable.”  
  
He spun around. “I know that look you’re giving me. No we are not keeping it- her-” Groaning, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “She has to have parents, right?”  
  
“Perhaps.” Lowell had slowly removed himself from the mattress shortly after covering up the girl again. He made his way over to Dorian, hugging the man from behind. Dorian was a sucker for those kinds of hugs. He softened, looking at Lowell, who had placed his head on his shoulder.  
  
“I- stop that.”  
  
“Stop what?”  
  
“Stop looking at me like that.” Dorian grumbled in frustration. “I- fine. Fine. I quit. We’ll keep the girl.” Curse those puppy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble that I had sitting around with my inquisitor and I thought it was cute so here it is!!  
> Let me know if you want to read more about these three!  
> If you want to check out my Inquisitors(http://witch-ofthewilds.tumblr.com/inquisitors) feel free!!


End file.
